A Long Time Coming
by dudeitsstar
Summary: Maya Hunter had been waiting for Josh Matthews for a long time. She loved him and always hoped he would love her one day. In fact he had promised her as much. So why, now that they were age appropriate and in the same stage of life, did he not want to be with her? Was his promise for someday a lie? Maya was ready to move on with her life, with or with out Josh Matthews.
1. No Longer Waiting

Maya smiled when Riley laughed. She was watching her best friend play with her little brother and couldn't help but smile watching them. The Matthews took her in and made her feel like family before she actually had her own family. She was incredibly thankful for them pushing Shawn Hunter toward her and her sometimes strange mother. It took a little while but the day she went from Maya Hart to Maya Hunter was by far one of her best memories. She was happy that her high school life was coming to an end but was incredibly nervous about starting university. She was attending NYU and was not looking forward to being apart from her best friend who was going to be pre-med at Columbia. The two girls had convinced their parents to let them share an apartment between both schools instead of each girl being in freshman dorms. It was the closest to together they were going to get with their separate choices in education.

The door to the Matthews apartment swung open and in walked Josh Matthews. Maya loved him. She loved him with her whole soul but he wasn't ready for that and she knew it. He continuously used their difference in age as the reason why but she knew that it was really because he wanted to enjoy his college experience without being tied down to a girl in high school.

"Family!" Josh shouted as Auggie jumped up to run to his uncle.

"Uncle Josh!"

"You keep getting bigger, stop." Josh stated as he gave the 8-year-old a hug.

"My brotha" Maya smiled when she saw Josh grin.

"My brotha." Cory's wife and Riley mom, Topanga, smiled at Josh and offered him a hug.

"Hey Josh, how's the new apartment? You guys settling in okay?" Maya watched the way the features on his face changed as he talked to his sister in law and his brother.

"Yeah, I mean I really don't miss the dorms but I could also do without having to pay rent every month." Topanga laughed when her husband responded before she could.

"Yeah, we just finished putting the deposit on the girls' apartment. We were hoping they would wait till the fall to move but they wanted fly from the nest as soon as humanly possible. Why?" He was staring directly at Riley. "Why you leave Da Da?" Riley stood up from her place on the couch and sighed.

"It's time dad, and it's not like were moving to the other side of the country. We're not even leaving Manhattan." Josh turned his head sharply to follow the voice that spoke next.

"Yeah, and we'll watch out for each other. Promise!" Maya's blue eyes were focused on Josh and he smiled brightly at her.

"Maya." She returned his smile.

"Boing." He laughed out loud at the nick name she gave him years ago. He walked over to her and asked the same question he always asked when they saw each other, whether a day had passed or 4 months, the question never changed.

"Long game?" Maya sighed and nodded.

"Long game." She stood up and walked passed him and toward Riley's room as she spoke. "Bay window, bay window right now!" Riley followed her out of the living room and into her bedroom.

"Peaches, what's wrong?" Maya looked at Riley and frowned.

"I love him; I don't want to play the stupid long game anymore. I'm 18, I'm starting college, I'm moving out on my own, so, why won't he be with me? Why won't he love me?" Riley's heart broke when she saw how distraught her best friend was.

"Oh, Peaches, have you told Josh any of this? Maybe he thinks you guys are on the same page?" Maya shook her head.

"I doubt it, every time we ever talk about it he says that the age thing still bothers him. On my birthday he said that he still wanted someday with me but that it wasn't our someday yet. I hate this Riley; I don't understand what the problem is? He makes me feel guilty every time I even consider dating someone. Do you remember Kyle? Kyle was cute! Kyle liked me! Kyle wasn't afraid of me!" Maya practically growled the next part of her speech. "Josh had to go and get all puppy dogged eyed on me when he found out about Kyle. He was all, its great that your dating this guy but your still my someday right? And then when I said yes, he was all well if I'm still your someday than what's up with this dude, he just practice? Who makes someone feel bad like that Riles! Who? I'll tell ya who, your uncle boing is who!" Riley wasn't quite sure how to respond at this point. She knew Maya was upset but she also knew that her and Josh were complicated.

"I think you should try and talk to Josh. I think if you sit and have a real conversation with him you could really figure some things out." Maya huffed.

"Conversations isn't our problem. When we're together we can talk about anything. Well, anything except our non-relationship. I'm not waiting anymore. If he won't be with me than I'll find someone who will." Riley let out a sigh.

"Peaches, do you really think that's a good idea." Maya nodded.

"Yeah, I do." Maya swung her legs out of the fire escaped and left the Matthews' residence the same way she normally came.

Riley watched her uncle and her best friend do this dance for years. She remembered when Maya first decided she liked Josh they were 13 years old and Josh was 16. Maya had lost all ability to think like a normal person every time he was in the room. For the longest time it seemed one sided until they took a school trip to the Ski Lodge and Josh went as a chaperone. It was a difficult time in their friendship because she believed that Maya liked the same boy as her. By the end of the trip Maya and Josh had come to and understanding that they couldn't be together at that point in their lives but that they would try for someday, that they would both play the long game. It wasn't a bad weekend for her either because it got her and Lucas together. She spent the next 2 years with Lucas before they broke up. He moved back to Texas and they couldn't make the long distance work. She would never regret Lucas though, he was her first date, her first kiss and the boy she lost her virginity too.

Riley remembered that night like it was yesterday. She also remembered talking to Maya about it for hours. Sex was one of the first and only things that Riley experienced before Maya. Riley had been more advanced when it came to boys because Maya was waiting around for Josh. Maybe her moving on was a good thing, the right thing. Riley stood up and walked back out into the living room.

"Hey sweetie, where did Maya go?" Riley looked up at her mom and gave her a halfhearted smile.

"She had to go, she was supposed to be meeting Shawn for dinner." Topanga nodded her head toward her Josh with a question on her face and Riley nodded.

"So niece, when do you and Maya move?" Riley's entire demeanor changed when questioned about her and Maya's new home.

"We move on the first of the month! You should see this place, it's amazing. It even has a bay window that screams best friends forever! I can't wait!" Josh smiled at the grin on Riley's face.

"Plans for after graduation?" Riley nodded at him.

"Yeah, Maya and I promised our parents that we would come back here after the ceremony and have game night. We move the day after so we didn't want to have a party or anything like that." Josh nodded his head in understanding.

"So, Columbia is an amazing school, you stoked?" She nodded.

"Yeah, so stoked I feel like I'm going to puke every day leading up to orientation. I'm not like Maya, she really excited about NYU. She's already picked out her courses and everything."

"Once you pick your classes and meet some people you won't feel so nervous. I promise." Riley smiled at her uncle.

"Thanks, it makes me feel a lot better knowing that you've already been through something similar and seem to have survived."


	2. Breathing Room

Maya looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing low rise army green cargo pants, a black crop top that showed just enough belly to be sexy not slutty, and a flannel shirt on top unbuttoned. She considered for half a second that maybe she needed to dress differently but then remembered when she did that in middle school and how much of a horrible effect that had. It wasn't that boys weren't interested in her; it was that she wasn't interested in anyone but Josh. Maybe she needed to be a little more like Riley in just this aspect. After Lucas left, he and Riley attempted long distance but that fizzled out after about 3 months, she started dating almost immediately after that. When Maya questioned the brunette on her decision she replied that she wouldn't know if she could ever get over Lucas if she didn't at least try. Maya felt like she was betraying the deal her and Josh made if she were to pursue someone else.

"Maya, you home?!" Maya stepped out of her room and smiled at her step-father.

"Hey, Dad. What are you doing home so early?" Shawn gave her a knowing look.

"Cory called me and wanted to know why, if I was getting off work early, was I going out to dinner with you and not joining him and the family for dinner" Maya looked at him confused and then realized what happened.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to leave early. I know how excited you were about shooting the Wall Street walk today. I left Riley's before dinner and she must have said that I was meeting you." Maya officially felt like crap. She was letting this shit with Josh affect Shawn's job.

"Don't apologize; I'd take dinner with you over work any day. Pizza?" Maya nodded at him while he pulled out his cell phone. "Good I'll order pizza and then you can tell me why you're avoiding dinner with your best friend." Maya sighed; it was going to be a long night.

...

Josh finished setting the table like Topanga asked and walked up to Riley's door which was left slightly ajar.

"Niece." Josh smiled at his niece who was on her bed with her laptop open in front of her.

"Don't you knock?" Josh laughed and shook his head.

"Not when the doors open." Riley frowned without looking up. She would normally laugh but she couldn't get the hurt and determined look on Maya's face out of her head.

"Why are you such an ass?" Josh let his eyes widen.

"Ouch, why are you being so mean?" Riley rolled her eyes.

"You, my dear uncle, are so clueless." Josh wasn't quite sure what Riley meant. He always got along well with Riley. When he was younger he always felt like she was a little kid, but after he started whatever it was that he started with Maya he stopped looking at his niece that way. If he was able to have feelings for Maya then he could be friends with Riley. The last few months had been off with them though. Riley was short tempered with him, she didn't want to hang out as much and she absolutely gave him more attitude than he had ever seen her give anyone before.

"What's up with you Riles, you've been weird ever since – "Riley quickly cut him off.

"Maya's birthday, and I haven't been weird, I've been pissed. How you haven't noticed that I've been pissed kind of confirms my whole clueless statement." What was upsetting Josh the most was that Riley had barely looked up from her computer while they were talking. He pushed the screen of her laptop down and she gave him a look that would scare off anyone who wasn't family. "I was doing something on that, Josh!"

"Yeah, ignoring me, or at least trying too. What happened at Maya's birthday? I thought we were all having a great time. She enjoyed it and you seemed to have enjoyed it too what with the cowboy coming to visit."

"Josh, it wasn't about me. It's about what you are doing to my best friend. You're hurting her and you don't even see it. You claim to care about Maya but I don't think you do and neither does she!" Josh frowned.

"That's not true, Maya knows how I feel about her." Riley let out a scoff.

"Oh yeah? How's that exactly? Because apparently nobody but you knows." Josh clenched his fist at his sides. He was normally a pretty relaxed, go with the flow kind of guy but Riley was making him angry. Where did she get off accusing him of not caring for Maya?

"Look, I love you Riley, but you have no idea what you're talking about. Maya and I have an understanding about what we expect from each other. We both know what we feel and that we are waiting for the proper time for us to figure things out together." Riley couldn't remember the last time she wanted to hit someone this hard.

"You, uncle Josh, are a complete and total buffoon." Josh let out a laugh.

"Riley I-"

"BUFFOON, I SAY!" Riley stood up and walked out of her room and towards the kitchen. Josh shook his head while looking at the door. No matter how much older she got Riley was absolutely still Riley.

...

Maya knew Shawn loved her. The day she met Shawn she was the first time she was grateful that her father had walked out. Him leaving left room for Shawn to step in. With the good came the parent and with the parent came the interrogation.

"So, pizza's ordered, why aren't I at work and you eating whatever Topanga cooked?" Maya rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to spend some time at home and I didn't want to make anyone feel bad." Shawn arched one brow at her in question. "Fine nosey, Josh was there and we aren't exactly playing the same game these days."

"Aww, what no more long game?" Shawn let out a laugh until he saw the look on Maya's face. "Maya, what's going on?" Maya gave him a sad smile.

"I think… I think Josh and I are friends. I think Josh and I are JUST friends. It makes me sad but I'll be okay. I'll find someone knew." Shawn frowned.

"I'm sorry kid. I can't say that I was super stoked about the two of you but I'm sorry your upset." Maya sighed.

"Its okay. I just feel like I made so many decisions based on what I thought we were going to be and its disappointing to know that I was the only one thinking that way." Shawn got a little worried listening to her talk. He tried his best to let Maya live her life the way she thought was best for herself and only intervening when he felt it was necessary, or when Katie felt it was necessary.

"What kind of decisions did you make based on Josh, Maya?" Maya could hear the worry in Shawn's voice.

"I don't know? I mean I probably would have applied to NYU no matter what but a huge part of that being my 1st choice was that Josh would be there. I turned down a lot of dates based on him. I gave up a few first time experiences because I assumed if I waited patiently enough I would be able to have those firsts with him. I'm done waiting, does that make me a bad person?" Shawn smiled at his daughter.

"No, it makes you a person. Someone I know would do anything for the people they love. If this kid is stupid enough to let you walk, then he doesn't deserve you. Do me a favor though?" Maya nodded at him to continue. "Make sure that this is what you want before you start running off to catch up on what you think you missed."

"Yeah, I think I can give myself some breathing room before I decided anything. I should probably talk to Josh too. Find out where his head is." Shawn nodded.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea kid. If you need anything or want to talk I'm here." Maya smiled.

"Yeah, Dad, I know."


	3. Misunderstanding

_**AN: So, I'm putting this together as I go. I recently felt incredibly inspired by this pairing and there hope for someday. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I love constructive criticism and reviews of any sort! Thanks for the support guys!**_

Maya looked at the walk-up apartment and was a little nervous. She had been here plenty of times since he moved in but this was different. This time she wasn't previously invited, this time she wasn't expected. She sucked in a breath before opening the heavy door and walking in. She climbed up the 4 flights of stairs and stopped at 4D. She lifted her fist to knock but the door opened. Maya came face to face with a gorgeous brunette. She had hazel eyes surrounded in eye liner and bright red lipstick on. Maya moved out of the way so that the girl could walk past her and locked eyes with the person she came to see. Josh instantly smiled at the sight of her. He moved out of the doorway and nodded with his head for her to enter.

"I'll see you later Manda." The girl smiled and nodded. Leaving with nothing but a wave. Josh turned after shutting the door and grinned at Maya. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Maya shrugged.

"I just wanted to see you, that a crime?" Maya looked down at her feet when Josh let out a chuckle.

"I love seeing you. I was disappointed that you didn't stay for dinner last night. Did you have fun with Shawn?" Maya nodded.

"So, who's the leggy brunette?" Maya looked at him intently waiting for a response.

"That's Andrews newest girlfriend. She was leaving something for him in his room. I just let her in. You jealous?" Maya's eyes widen while her embarrassment took over.

"I am not jealous!" Josh grinned.

"You look so hot when your Jealous, baby." Maya frowned.

"Josh?" He smiled at her. "Can we talk?" And then he frowned.

"That doesn't sound so good." Maya turned away from him and sat on the couch that was placed in the center of the living room. Josh followed.

"I…I… I don't want to play the long game anymore." Josh allowed his eyes to go wide for just a moment before letting his face return to its normal calm expression.

"You found someone new? Or you just don't feel that way about me anymore? Maya, I'm pretty confused so I'm going to need you to explain." Maya knew that she shouldn't have felt relieved but when she saw the moment of fear in his eyes it made her feel better.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just don't want to wait anymore. I think its someday. I think you and I should see if we actually have something here or if it's just friendship." Josh let out a sigh of relief before responding.

"No." Maya frowned.

"What do you mean no?" Josh could hear the frustrations in her voice.

"I don't think its time yet." Maya was holding back her tears at this point.

"Why don't you want to be with me?" Josh sighed.

"That's what you think? Babe, I haven't had a serious girlfriend in years. I spend almost all my free time zoning out on you. Maya, I want to be with you, please don't doubt that, don't doubt me." He decided to drill his point in by grabbing the back of her head and pushing her toward him.

Maya had been kissed before. She had been kissed plenty of times. Never by Josh, never like this. Maya let out a small moan at the feeling of Josh's mouth on hers. Josh responded by swiping his tongue on her lower lip. Maya opened her mouth and allowed him access to her mouth while throwing her arms around his neck. Josh pulled her in closer as she sucked on his bottom lip, she felt instantly satisfied with herself when she heard Josh let out a groan. In a moment of clarity Josh pulled himself away.

"Baby, we have to stop." Maya frowned.

"Why? I don't want to stop." Josh sighed.

"I want to wait until your done with High School. That's why we haven't had this conversation, that's why I've been waiting. It's not because I don't want you, it's because I want to do this right. Us doing this right means we wait until you are NOT a High School student. Just a couple more weeks. Can you hold out for me?" Maya smiled, she felt like an idiot.

"If me waiting means I get to kiss you like that again than I'll wait forever. You know I almost made a horrible mistake." Josh raised an eye brow at her.

"Oh yeah?" Maya nodded.

"There's this guy at school that's been showing some interest and I was starting to think that you were just stalling until you could come up with the right words to tell me you didn't feel that way about me, so I was considering hanging out with him." Maya noticed the way Joshed tensed.

"And by hang out, you mean?" Maya nodded at him. "Okay, look, you need to talk to me Maya. You can't assume that you know what I'm thinking or what I'm going to do. If you and I are going to do this, then we have to talk. You can't get mad at me for something that you don't even know if I was actually going to do and go hook up with some random dude!" Maya frowned.

"I'm so sorry. I just got so scared when you didn't bring anything up after my birthday." Josh then realized why Riley was so pissed at him.

"Its fine Maya, just can call off Riley next time you see her." Maya let out a snort.

"You afraid of a high school chick?" Josh laughed at Maya's taunt.

"I'm sorry, but have you met Riley Mathews. That high school chick needs help!" Maya smacked Josh on the arm.

"Hey, watch it, Boing. That's my best friend your talking about." Josh grinned at her.

"Movie?" Maya nodded.

"Can I pick?" He reluctantly agreed. "The God Father Part 2!" Josh let out a groan.

"Dude, we've seen that a million times. You have a problem Maya, a serious problem."

Although Josh was complaining he stood up and grabbed the DVD of the rack. Maya let her mind wander back to the kiss her and Josh had shared. It was passionate and loving, everything she could ever want. She knew he wanted to wait until she was out of high school but wondered if he would be opposed to a repeat performance. Maya looked up when she heard the familiar opening credits to her favorite move. Josh walked back to the couch and sat close to Maya. She sat up and pulled Josh's face down to hers. He didn't pull away immediately but let their lips linger together for a moment. When he felt, Maya deepening the kiss he pulled way.

"You, Maya Hunter, are trying to kill me." Maya laughed before letting her body rest against Josh and settling in for the movie.


	4. The Uptake

Riley had known Maya for what felt like her whole life. She had once stated that if nothing else Maya was her one extraordinary relationship. Riley still believed that. She had been unable to find someone to replace Lucas in her heart but she was positive that without her best friend she would be missing Lucas much more. Growing up Maya had spent more time at her house than her own so when Riley woke up to a pair of ice blue eyes staring at her she was not surprised.

"Peaches, you know it's not normal to watch people when they sleep." Riley let out a yawn.

"I kissed Josh…well Josh kissed me, but still, lip on lip action!" Riley let her eyes widen.

"Really? YAY!" Maya let out a laugh. She waited to speak because she knew what was coming next. "I will not call you aunt Maya!" The blond grinned at her friend.

"Sure you will. Just watch, it'll slip out one day." Riley shook her head.

"So, how did it happen?" Maya smiled thinking back on the night before. "Wow, must have been quite the night to get you smiling like that." Riley was happy for friend. Maya had been pining for Josh since she was a preteen. It made her happy that her friend was fishing her wish, even if it was with her uncle.

"I went to his place to tell him that I wanted to end the long game, that I wanted us to be together. He said no, I freaked out and then he kissed me. He told me that he wanted to be with me but that he wanted to wait until I was out of high school. God, I felt like such a moron Riles. I can't believe you let me jump to conclusions like that." Riley let out a gasp.

"Me?! You over analyze anything that has to do with Josh. Its kind of crazy, Peaches." Maya frowned.

"Do you think I'm so Josh crazy that I scare him?" Riley laughed.

"I think if you scared Josh he wouldn't have kissed you." Maya let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"I love him Riles. I know I've said it a dozen times but I do. He makes my entire world stop when I see him." Riley nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm happy for you peaches. Are you going to be able to make it to graduation?" Riley laughed when she saw her friend frown.

"No, there is no way I make it to graduation, I don't plan on making it past tonight." Riley smiled at the grin on her best friends face.

"Come on crazy, lets make my parents make us breakfast. You need to be fed before you do whatever it is you are going to do to Josh. No details please." Maya nodded in agreement with a laugh and followed her friend out of the room.

...

"Hey, Mandas' friend is in town visiting, want to be my wing man tonight?" Josh looked up at his roommate and frowned. He and Andrew had decided to move in together once they both knew they were going to be staying in the city after college.

"Nah, I have a meeting in the morning." Josh worked hard during his four years at NYU. His last semester he received an internship at a construction company that turned into a full-time job once he graduated. He wanted to be an architect and was hoping that this was the first stepping stone in the right direction.

"More like you don't want to piss off a certain blond we both know." One of the reasons Josh and Andrew got along so well is that they understood each other. For example, while Josh had dated a few girls here and there he never got serious with anyone, Andrew knew it was because Josh only wanted to be serious with one girl. Andrew never judged him for wanting Maya, he appreciated his friend greatly for it.

"Look, I'm not trying to hook up with anyone right now. Maya and I are finally figuring things out and getting that girl to even remotely trust that this is happening is hard enough without me distracting one of Manda's friends so you can get your rocks off." Andrew laughed.

"Oh, please. Maya's had you whipped for years." Josh grinned.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's nice not to have to shop around for girlfriend. I have someone who I know I get along with, who I care about and who cares about me. You have a girlfriend who makes up excuses to come over when you're not here and snoop." Andrew sighed.

"Yeah, you sure you don't know what she was looking for?" Josh laughed.

"Some other girls' underwear probably." Andrew shook his head. He walked out of the living room and yelled back thanks for intercepting the girl.

...

Josh had been playing video games for a couple of hours after Andrew left before he heard the knock at the door. He paused the game and walked towards the door. When he pulled the door open he grinned.

"Two days in a row, I'm a lucky guy." Maya smiled at Josh.

"I was in a Matthews type of mood but Riley had a date tonight so here I am. You mind?" Josh shook his head and moved out of the doorway so that she could enter. He walked behind the blond and sat down on the couch.

"Nope, your always welcome. So, last week of school, you stoked?" Josh let his eyes widen when Maya straddled his thighs as opposed to taking a seat next to him. "Uh, Maya, what are you doing?" The blond smiled at him.

"I thought we were talking, weren't we?" Maya smiled. "School, yeah, really stoked for that to be done." Then Maya leaned her head down and pressed her lips to his. She expected him to push her away or pull back instead Josh grabbed her hips to pull her closer.

"Maya, seriously, I thought we were waiting." Josh was speaking in between kisses which made him sound breathless and in Mayas' opinion completely sexy. Josh let out a moan when Maya rotated her hips against his.

"It doesn't feel like you want to wait." She pressed her lips against his again and this time Josh didn't try and stop her. He bit at her bottom lip and she opened for him. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her again. This time it was filled with a hunger that Josh didn't think was possible. Josh had one of his hands tangled in her hair pulling her head closer to him. He let his tongue fight with hers for a while before he took control. Maya couldn't remember the last time she felt something this intense. She rotated her hips again and smiled when she heard Josh let out a noise that could only be defined as a growl. He released her lips and started kissing down her neck.

"You are trying to kill me." He was speaking between the kisses he left on her neck. Maya moaned when she felt his hands start to wander. Then everything stopped. He grabbed her hips, lifted her up and put her down next to him. Josh leaned over and pressed a kiss to her mouth before getting up and walked toward the restroom. "I'll be back." When Josh walked back into the room he sat down next to the blond and smiled at her.

"What?" Josh gave her a look.

"Give the girl and inch and she takes a mile." Maya laughed out loud.

"It didn't seem like you minded that much." Josh sighed.

"Of course I didn't mind. I'm a guy and your hot. There's also the whole I'm crazy attracted to you thing you got going on." Maya grinned.

"Then what's the problem?" Josh shook his head.

"No problem, I just don't want to rush this, us. I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you. I'm okay waiting until you're ready." Maya leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Josh kissed her for a while before moving back.

"Josh, I've been waiting for you for years. Do you get that? I've had years to be ready for you. I want to be with you. I'm not some little girl afraid of sex. Am I virgin? Sure. That's by choice though, I chose to wait for us." Josh smiled at her.

"Yeah, okay." Maya opened her mouth to ask what the okay meant but didn't have the chance. Before she knew it she was lying on her back on the couch with Josh on top of her and his lips back on hers. Maya felt a whole new type of satisfaction when she wrapped her legs around Josh's waist. He was hard, like beyond hard. Maya lifted her hips to meet his and let out a moan when he ground his hips against hers.

"Josh." The worry in her voice made Josh stop.

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you." Josh looked down at the blond and smiled.

"You love me?" Maya nodded.

"Since I was twelve." Josh dropped his head to peck her neck

"I'm sorry I was so slow on the uptake, but I'm pretty sure I caught up okay, because I love you too."


End file.
